<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Before The Sun by JellyDishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515489">Lost Before The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes'>JellyDishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Kinda poetic kinda angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan has been having trouble sleeping as of late, and has taken to watching the stars through the tent flap, instead. That, and trying not to think of the warden, without much success.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan &amp; Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Before The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a sort of breathless anticipation to the hours before dawn that never failed to make Morrigan smile. It was a heaviness to the air, an inevitability, an expectation that something so much larger than herself was only just behind.</p><p>It made her shiver and lift out her hand through the open tent flap to catch a point of light that looked like it had fallen from the blanket of dimming stars. It was cold and sharp in her palm as any one of the smiles her mother had given her over the years but soon warmed to her skin. She pulled her hand back to find a tiny droplet of water pooling there.</p><p>Logic would tell her that it was a snowflake, but… In this strange grey moment before dawn, she could only think of the warden. Her friend. Of soft laughter and softer words and a lack of promises that she found much more reassuring than the alternative.</p><p>Why would a woman as bright and bold as Isdre Mahariel do such a thing, after all? Not when there was always a new surprise waiting over the horizon, and not when promises were just as liable to melt away as a snowflake against your skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>